Tragedi Sepakbola
by Nagi and Scarlett
Summary: Jin, Hwo, Xiao, Leo, dan Lili mengunjungi Istora Senayan untuk menyaksikan pertandingan sepakbola. Bagaimanakah jadinya jika Jin mendadak ikut dengan pemain Timnas menggantikan Irfan Bachdim?


Nagi : kita balik lagi!

Scarlett : kita lagi mau bikin fic tema olahraga nih…

Nagi : jangan lupa dibaca yeee…

Scarlett : Selamat membaca fic Tekken berikut ini…

Disclaimer :

Tekken belongs to Namco

Irfan Bachdim belongs to Timnas Indonesia dan ortunya

Summary : Jin, Hwo, Xiao, Leo, dan Lili mengunjungi Istora Senayan untuk menyaksikan pertandingan sepakbola. Bagaimanakah jadinya jika Jin mendadak ikut dengan pemain Timnas menggantikan Irfan Bachdim?

WARNING! This fic contains AU, OOCness, gaje-ness, and missing typo(s)

Nagi and Scarlett presents…

**Tragedi Sepakbola**

Alkisah, di saat pertandingan SEA Games dimana Timnas Indonesia melawan tim L. A. Galaxy…

Jin, Hwo, Lili, Xiao, dan Leo berencana menyaksikan pertandingan sepakbola Timnas Indonesia. Entah kenapa mereka memutuskan hal tersebut…(Reader : kamu yang bikin cerita kok ga tau sih? A/N : ga papa dong. Biar pembaca penasaran…)

Awalnya, Hwo yang mengajak Jin memulai acara itu sebagai perayaan kenaikan mereka ke kelas 12 di Tekken Gakuen.

"Hei, Teme. Kita jalan-jalan ke Indonesia yok! Ngerayain kenaikan kelulusan gitu…"

"Hn. Mentang-mentang aku kaya, kamu bisa seenak jidatmu menyuruhku membayar semuanya. Aku bukan mesin pencetak uang, Dobe!"

"Yah, abisnya…"

"aku yang paling deket sama kamu dan paling sering minjemin duit ke kamu! Aku sudah hapal kata-katamu!"

"Ayolah, aku mohon… kau tahu jika aku sudah terlanjur berjanji pada Leo, Lili, dan Xiao kalau kita mau ke Istora Senayan…"

Setelah Hwoarang selesai berbacot, Jin mengalihkan pandangan. Sepertinya matanya kini tertuju pada Lili yang sedang belajar bersama Julia dan Zafina.

"Hn…..kurasa aku punya ide yang lebih baik…"

Sehari kemudian, berlokasi di lapangan Istora Senayan dengan posisi duduk terdepan…

Jin, Hwo, dan Xiao pun merasa senang ketika janji mereka terpenuhi. Untunglah Jin punya ide yang cukup cerdas (baca : licik).

"Terima kasih kau sudah menyelamatkanku lagi, Jin! Tanpa kau, aku serasa kiamat!", kata Hwoarang sambil sujud syukur sambil menangis di depan Jin. Sontak penonton pun membatin, 'orng Korea itu ternyata aneh. Masa sujudnya sama manusia pantat bebek?'(?)

Dan ternyata, Jin juga membatin, 'terima kasih aja tapi utang dia ga dibayar. Cowok matrelialistis, eh, materialistis!'

Selain dua bisikan batin tersebut, Lili pun membatin dalam hati,'acara ini telah menghabiskan uangku…dasar pacar matre!'

Untungnya, suasana kebatinan itu telah dipecahkan menjadi suasana kecemprengan ketika Xiao bertanya pada Leo, "Sepertinya, aku kenal dengan seseorang yang sedang melempar bola di pojok lapangan itu…"

"Oh…Itu Irfan Bachdim. Kalo ga salah, itu pemain Timnas Indonesia yang sempet jadi tamu waktu Pensi kenaikan kelas kemaren…"

"Oh, gitu ya… waktu aku melihat wajah orang itu secara sekilas, dia sangat familiar dengan seseorang…"

"Xiao, kamu tidak perlu malu. Dia khan mirip sekali dengan Teme-nya Hwo…"

Jin yang sedang serius menonton pertandingan (baca : ngorok) tiba-tiba tersentak kaget ketika mendengar bahwa ada orang yang serupa dengannya. Dengan refleks dia berkata,"Hah?ada yang mukanya mirip aku? Irfan Bachdim mirip aku?dimana aku?mau kutaruh dimana mukaku?"(A/N : saking syok-nya karena ada yang mukanya mirip, Jin langsung jadi overacting)

"Teme, ga usah belebihan deh…..kita disini diliatin banyak orang !", Hwoarang mencoba menenangkan Jin. Tiba-tiba, pergantian pemain pun bermula.

"Wah, pergantian pemain tuh!samperin yuk!", jawab Lili yang bangkit dengan 'semangat-mencari-cowok'-nya.

Mereka semua membuntuti jejak Irfan yang masuk ke belakang lapangan. Oh, dia ke toilet. Meskipun acara membuntuti ini menyenangkan bagi semuanya, namun Jin tetap terlihat acuh tak acuh dengan semua itu.

Banyak yang kebetulan meminta tanda tangan. Karena Jin adalah anak yang gengsi, dia hanya ikutan minta tanda tangan. Namun, justru membawa efek samping yang lumayan mengerikan dalam pengalaman hidupnya.

Seorang pria berbaju hitam dengan identitas pelatih di punggungnya mendadak menembus kerumunan.

"Oke, waktunya sudah habis. Sekarang kita mau kamu melakukan tendangan pinalti. Kamu harus gol atau kontrakmu akan diputus!", sontak pria hitam legam tersebut kepada kerumunan itu. Tangannya pun menyambar tangan seorang pria berambut pantat bebek yang menutupi kerumunan. Dia dibawa (baca : diseret) karna ada pergantian pemain lagi. Setelah semuanya berkerumun seperti gerombolan ketan(?), mereka kembali ke posisis duduk masing-masing. Namun, ada yang ganjal dalam hal ini.

Oh, Hwoarang ternyata habis ngos-ngosan. Dan dia menemukan sesuatu yang ganjal pada kejadian ini.

"Lily, sebaiknya kau goda si wasit dan pelatih! Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan pemain Timnas Indonesia!"

"apa yang salah? Kalau salah pasti langsung diganti toh?"

"masalahnya, orang ini mirip dengan salah satu pemain Timnas!"

Hwoarang yang sedang terlihat terburu-buru membawakan seorang pria berseragam Garuda berambut pantat ayam dan menunjuk pria berambut pantat bebek yang sedang melakukan free kick. Sontak, para siswa yang hadir (-Hwoarang) bertanya-tanya, "tunggu, jika Irfan Bachdim ada disini, berarti Jin sedang….."

1…

2…

3…

(toak masjid mode : on)

"UAPAAAAA!"

Para siswa berteriak dengan kerasnya. Dengan refleksnya yang cepat, Xiaoyu segera merayu pelatih sambil membawa (baca : menyeret) Irfan Bachdim dengan keadaan wajah yang rata dengan tanah.

Xiao dengan nada terburu-buru langsung berbicara pada si pelatih.

" Pak pelatih, sebaiknya anda ganti orang yang di deket gawang sana!"

"Kenapa? Dia Irfan Bachdim. Kenapa harus diganti?"

"dia bukan Irfan. Irfan Bachdim itu yang ini!"

Sang pelatih langsung tersentak kaget. Dan langsung …..

Uh…..

Tidak menggantinya. Karena sang pelatih menguji bakat Jin untuk bermain bola. Dan sekali tendang, apakah yang terjadi?

GOOOOOL!

Timnas Indonesia memenangkan pertandingan!

Sang pelatih dan menejer langsung menemui Jin dan kawan-kawannya di belakang lapangan.

"tak kusangka. Wajah kalian memang sangat mirip. Namun bakat kalian sama-sama hebat! ", puji sang pelatih pada Jin. 'itu hanya sebuah kebetulan,Pak…', batin Jin dalam hati.

"aku ingin mengontrakmu di Timnas Indonesia Junior. Apakah kamu bersedia?", sang manager langsung menyodorkan kontrak ke hadapan pria pantat bebek ini.

"maaf, Pak. Tapi saya bukan warga Negara Indonesia. Saya warga Negara Jepang. Jika saya mengikuti kontrak ini, saya harus berurusan dengan imigrasi karena umur saya yang belum tidak mau urusan sekolah saya terbengkalai", jawab Jin dengan sopan menggunakan bahasa Inggris yang sangat fasih.

"tidak apa-apa. Jika kau memang berminat, kau bisa tetap hubungi kami. Kira-kira, siapa namamu, anak muda?", Tanya si menejer.

"saya Jin Kazama, Pak Manager…"

"berapa nomor teleponmu? Jika kau mau ke Indonesia lagi, kamu bisa hubungi saya", kata si menejer sambil menyodorkan kartu namanya. Setelah pertemuan menegangkan tersebut, menejer dan pelatih langsung pergi meninggalkan lapangan.

Akhirnya, jagoan kita pulang ke Jepang dengan tenang. Dan mereka sangat bangga dengan penduduk Indonesia yang ramah.

Reader : WOY! Ini fic humor, masa endingnya begono?

Author : maap, kalo begitu, kita ganti endingnya…

Akhirnya, Jin dan kawan-kawan bisa pulang ke Jepang. Dengan satu tugas lagi…

Hwoarang pun mengepel seluruh lantai Tekken Gakuen yang terbilang sangat besar dan menjulang tinggi hingga ke bulan(?).

Dan dia menyesal atas perbuatannya dengan berteriak menggunakan toak masjid Al- Mujahiddin yang terletak di dekat Tekken Gakuen,

"KENAPA AKU JADI COWO MATREEEEE!"

~The End~

Leo : kenapa peran gue dikit banget?

Nagi : maap, kita juga terlalu ngefokus ke tokoh utama. Jadi, kita ga bisa ngefokus ke tokoh lainnya…

Scarlett : bagi yang punya uneg-uneg , silakan di-review lewat fic ini…


End file.
